The present invention relates to the field of multi-lens optical devices and, more particularly, to optical devices having a triangular prism-shaped reflector directing opposing light paths onto an image sensor surface.
Optical devices are gaining in popularity. For example, smartphones are almost universally equipped with a front and rear facing camera able to capture quality images. Panoramic video devices and devices able to concurrently take video images of a field-of-view greater than one hundred and eighty degrees are becoming increasingly popular. For example, one-shot cameras and camera extensions that permit a three hundred and sixty degree field of view have seen significant commercial success.
Manufacturing costs can be an impediment to the otherwise strong proliferation of optical devices. Increasingly, consumers demand high-quality and high fidelity video/images at modest costs. The precision optics required to achieve optical resolutions desired for these devices are a significant factor leading to success or failure in the marketplace.